comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
MDCCU (Alternate Version)
The Marvel/DC Cinematic Universe(MDCCU) is a media franchise and shared fictional universe that is centered on a series of superhero films, independently produced by Marvel Studios and Warner Brothers and based on characters that appear in publications by Marvel and DC Comics. The franchise has expanded to include comic books, short films, and a television series. The shared universe, much like the original Marvel and DC Universe in comic books, was established by crossing over common plot elements, settings, cast, and characters. The first film released in MDCCU was The Wolverine (2007), which began the first phase of films, culminating in the MDCCU's The Guardians of the Earth (2012). Phase two began with Thor: The Dark World (2013) and is expected to conclude with The Guardians: Age of Brainiac. DC and Marvel is also preparing Phase Three, beginning with the release of Nova (2015) The universe began to expand with the release of the first official tie-in comics in late 2007, and saw further expansion with the MDCCU One-Shots, direct-to-video short films in 2013 and the TV series MDCCU's Agents of SHIELD and MDCCU's Young Justice in the 2013–14 season and MDCCU's Agent Carter in 2014-2015 season. arvel and DC has multiple films and television projects in various stages of development. The franchise as a whole ranks as the first highest-grossing film franchise of all time. Phase One Year One is the first phase of the universe and movies. In Year One, the movies tells the audience about the origins of the superheroes and their Pre-Guardians years. *''The Wolverine (2007). Directed by: Matthew Vaughn *''Batman (2007). ''Directed by: Darren Aronofsky *''Iron Man (2008). ''Directed by: Jon Favreau *''Ant-Man (2008). ''Directed by: Edgar Wright *''Captain Marvel (2009). ''Directed by: Kathryn Bigelow *''Iron Man 2 (2010). ''Directed by: Jon Favreau *''Incredible Hulk (2010). ''Directed by: John Moore *''Thor (2011). ''Directed by: Kenneth Branagh *''Green Lantern (2011). ''Directed by: Sam Raimi *''Captain America: The First Guardian (2011). ''Directed by: Anthony and Joe Russo *''MDCCU's The Guardians of the Earth (2012). ''Directed by: Joss Whedon. *''Batman: The Dark Knight (2012). Directed by: Sam Mendes Phase Two Ultimates Assemble takes place after the end of MDCCU's The Guardians after the team has been established and the Phase Two of MDCCU. Year Two also introduces new superheroes such as Guardians of the Galaxy, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Doctor Strange. However, the second part of the "Green Lantern" is not released. *''Thor: The Dark World (2013). Directed by: Kenneth Branagh *''Iron Man 3 ''(2013). Directed by: Jon Favreau *''The Wolverine: Way of Warrior (2013). Directed by: Matthew Vaughn *''Wonder Woman: The Banished Princess (2013). Directed by: Zack Snyder *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014). ''Directed by: Anthony and Joe Russo *''Guardians of the Galaxy (2014). ''Directed by: James Gunn *''The Flash (2014). Directed by: ''Marc Webb *''Guardians of the Earth: Age of Brainiac (2015). ''Directed by: Joss Whedon *''Doctor Strange (2015). ''Directed by: J.J. Abrams Phase Three Phadse Three began with a Nova (2015) and And talks about what happened to the characters after the invasion of Brainiac. Batman film series continued in the Black Panther movie and Wonder Woman film series continued in Captain America: Civil War movie. *''Nova (2015). Directed by: Brad Bird *''Captain America: Civil War (2016). Directed by: Anthony and Joe Russo *''Thor: The War of the Gods (2016). Directed by: Kenneth Branagh *''Captain Marvel: The Battle for Galaxy (2017). Directed by: Shane Black *''Guardians of the Galaxy 2 (2017). Directed by: James Gunn *''Black Panther (2017). Directed by: Antoine Fuqua *''The Titans (2018). Directed by: Peyton Reed *''Inhumans (2018). Directed by: Duncan Jones *''The Atlantis (2018). Directed by: Zack Snyder *''The Guardians of the Earth: Infinity Stones. Part 1 (2018). Directed by: Joss Whedon *''The Guardians of the Earth: Infinity Stones. Part 2 (2019). Directed by: Joss Whedon One-Shots *''The Consultant'' * A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Thor's Hammer * The Conflict of Infinites * Agent Carter * All Hail the King Cast and characters The Wolverine Series *Hugh Jackman as Logan/Wolverine *Gerard Butler as Victor Creed/Sabertooth *Ryan Reynolds as Wade Wilson/Deadpool *Amanda Righetti as Laura Kinney *James Marsden as Scott Summers/Cyclops *Patrick Stewart as Professor Charles Xavier *Ian McKellen as Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto *Famke Janssen as Jean Grey/Phoenix *Ving Rhames as Rick Flagg Iron Man Series *Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Don Cheadle as Col. James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine/Iron Patriot *Gwyneth Paltrow as Virginia "Pepper" Potts/Rescue *Paul Bettany as J.A.R.V.I.S./Vision *Kate Mara as Bethany Cabe/Huntress *Frank Grillo as Agent Slade Wilson *Clark Gregg as Agent Phil Coulson *Samuel L. Jackson as Director Nick Fury *Scarlett Johansson as Agent Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Jeremy Renner as Agent Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Shaun Toub as Dr. Ho Yinsen *Farah Tahir as Raza *Jeff Bridges as Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger *Sam Rockwell as Paul Westfield *Mickey Rourke as Ivan Vanko/Whiplash *Guy Pearce as Aldrich Killian *Ben Kingsley as Mandarin The First Guardian Series The God of Thunder Series Guardians of the Galaxy Series *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Jason Momoa as Drax the Destroyer *Zoe Saldana as Gamora *Bradley Cooper as Rocket (voice) *Vin Diesel as Groot (voice) *Michael Rooker as Yondu *Chris Pine as Adam Warlock *Sean Gunn as Kraglin Obfonteri *Anne Hathaway as Phyla-Vell *Emma Watson as Starfire *Josh Huthcerson as Sam Alexander/Nova *John C. Reily as Rhomann Dey *Glenn Close as Irani Rael *Lee Pace as Ronan the Accuser *Michael Shannon as Ma'alefa'ak *Josh Brolin as Uxas *Arnold Vosloo as Doomsday *Djimon Hounsou as Korath the Pursuer *Karen Gillan as Nebula Wonder Woman Series Captain Marvel Series The Guardians of the Earth Series The Batman Series *Karl Urban as Bruce Wayne/Batman *John Hurt as Alfred Pennyworth *William H. Macy as Comissioner James Gordon *Kevin Spacey as Mayor Hamilton Hill *Patrick Dempsey as DA Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Katie Holmes as Rachel Dawes *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther *Jai Courtney as Agent Marc Spector *Adrianne Palicki as Agent Barbara Morse *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Dennis Haysbert as Wilson Fisk *Sean Bean as Ra's Al Ghul *Timothy Olyphant as Bullseye *Eva Green as Talia Al Ghul The Flash Series *Mary Elizabeth Winstead as Lia Nelson/The Flash *Patton Oswalt as Agent Billy Koenig *Patrick Wilson as Ted Kord *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Mike Colter as Luke Cage *Krysten Ritter as Jessica Jones *Michael Douglas as Dr. Henry Pym *Ian Hart as Dr. Franklin Hall/Graviton *Nathan Fillion as Simon Williams *Michael B. Jordan as Cisco Ramon *Emma Stone as Spider-Girl *Enzo Cilenti as Per Degaton *Kate Beckinsale as Lurdes Lucero *David Tennant as Kilgrave *Hayden Christensen as Leonard Snart Agents of SHIELD TV Series *Clark Gregg as Agent/Director Phil Coulson *Ming Na Wen as Agent Melinda May *Brett Dalton as Agent Grant Ward *Chloe Bennett as Daisy Johnson/Skye *Iain De Caestecker as Leo Fitz *Elizabeth Henstridge as Jemma Simmons *Jai Courtney as Marc Spector (cameo) *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury (cameo) *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill *Adrianne Palicki as Barbara Morse/Mockingbird *Casey Affleck as Agent Steve Trevor (cameo) *B.J. Britt as Jefferson Pierce *J.August Richards as Mike Peterson/Deathlok *Nick Blood as Lance Hunter *Lucy Lawless as Izzy Hartley *David Conrad as Maxwell Lord *Bill Paxton as John Garrett/Clairvoyant *Emilia Clarke as Pamela Isley *Damian Lewis as Floyd Lawton *Cynthia Addai Robinson as Amanda Waller *Kristen Bell as Harleen Quinzel *Adrian Pasdar as Brig. Gen. Glenn Talbot *Jeremy Irons as Victor Fries (to be continued) Recurring Cast and Characters The MDCCU has seen multiple characters appear across the films, One-Shot short films and television series, with many of the actors reprising their roles. Stan Lee, who portrays Stan the Man has appeared the most in the franchise. Ving Rhames has also appeared frequently, portraying Rick Flagg in five films. Additional characters who have appeared across multiple film franchises and mediums include: Phil Coulson, portrayed by Clark Gregg, Director Nick Fury, portrayed by Samuel L. Jackson, Slade Wilson, portrayed by Frank Grillo Critical reception and Cultural reaction Questions in the Universe *What is a CADMUS Project? (films and TV Series: Captain Marvel, Iron Man 2, The Flash, Agents of SHIELD) *What are the secret of the lost artifacts of of an alien civilization and what is a Growth Codex (films and TV Series: Batman, MDCCU's The Guardians of The Earth, The Wolverine 2, Guardians of the Galaxy) *What do the letters which have been found by Star Lord? (Guardians of the Galaxy) Category:Realities Category:Earth-TRN901